Collections
by Abluvion
Summary: A collection of drabbles/short stories about James and Lily Potter while they were at Hogwarts. / fluff and romance! with a few more couples thrown in there!
1. Luck

Here you are, this is going to be a _long_ one, but I need your help! I need you guys to reply to these little drabbles with ideas and such that you would like to see written! I promise to do each one unless the amount gets out of hand! _**thank-you and enjoy c;**_

* * *

"Aw! Lily, you've got to believe me!"

"Go away!"

"Please Evans, I'm here, vowing my undying love to you, and that's all you can say?"

"Stop following me around you twat! I've got potions homework to do!"

James was wearing a look of complete admiration, strangely contrasting with the words that Lily Evans had just yelled at him before storming into her room. He turned to see his best mate Sirius Black, laughing.

"Oh Pads, she's in love with me, I can tell!"

"Prongsy, good luck with that. You're going to need it."


	2. Cure

"Honestly, I just don't get what you see in her"

Peter had always been the one to ask the strangest questions.

"WHAT! What isn't there to see, she's smart, not to mention beautiful, oh, and the way her eyes just sort of, twinkle in the sun..."

James had trailed off as he stared off into space, probably dreaming up some far-fetched scenario between himself and the Lily Evans.

"You've got it harder than I thought mate"

Sirius had dramatically "fainted" back onto the chair where Remus Lupin was howling with laughter.

"Oh yes! He's been bitten by the love bug, harder than I thought!"

"D'you think there's a cure Moony?"

Sirius himself was now trying to control his laughter.

"Oh no, I don't suppose there is, I guess he'll just have to suffer"

And with that, they both collapsed onto the floor, this, of course going unnoticed by James who had leapt up to chase Lily to her next class"

"Oh my sweet flower, wait for me! Oh roses are red..."

"Can it Potter."


	3. Pink

"Oh bugger, Peeves is at it again, can't get a decent sleep anywhere!"

"Shut it Prongs! Some of us can actually sleep through this"

"Shove off, I'm leaving"

And with that he pulled on his jumper and closed behind himself.

"Oh! Evans you're up to-"

"Shhhhh! Some of us are trying to do something productive"

"Jeez Evans, studying? Now?"

"Actually, no. I'm reading, Peeves woke me and now I can't sleep"

"Whatcha reading?"

"When have you even been interested in books Potter"

"Ehhh, about 10 seconds ago, now shove over and let me see!"

He squeezed himself into the chair and a surprised Lily scooched over, giving him room.

If James had been paying attention to her face at all, he would've have noticed a faint pink color beginning to spread over it, reaching her ears.

If only he understood how this made her feel.


	4. Lie

"Wait, where are you going Evans?"

"If you must know, I'm going on a date"

James looked beyond shocked at this sudden piece of information.

"What, Why!"

"Because I fancy him, that's why."

"But you fancy me!"

"Potter, no, I don't."

"Oh... I thought you did"

He looked hurt to Lily, something she didn't see very often.

"Just, tone it down a bit Potter, I might give it a thought"

"Really!"

"Only maybe, don't get too excited."

And with that she left on her date, all the while thinking about her lie and what she had provoked.


	5. Names

"Ev-uh-ans, juuht go owt wif meh"

"Close your mouth when you eat Potter"

James swallowed "Fine".

"Thank-you Potter, it was greatly appreciated." The sarcasm laced through her words as it usually did when she had any sort of conversation involving James Potter.

"Sooo, about you.."

"And..?"

"And me."

"No! Potter for the last time, I do not fancy you!"

"Oh but you will"

"No James."

James now wore a shocked expression which quickly changed into a grin and he spoke up again "Why'd you do that".

"Do What?"

"Call me by my name, James"

"Uh... I don't know, I felt like it I guess..." Lily blushed a deep red, knowing that she had been caught, if only she could give into her feelings for the dark-haired, glasses wearing teen.

"Well thanks.. Lily"

Flushing a deeper red then before, she quickly hurried out of the Great Hall, smiling the whole way to the library.


	6. Hurt

This drabble features Sirius/Remus, if you don't like, don't read. Simple as that!

* * *

"Prongs!"

Sirius came bursting through the door to the common room, turning everyone's eyes towards him.

"PRONGS!"

"Sirius, he's not here."

"Oh! Moony, y'know where he is?"

"I think he was in the library last time I heard of him"

"What? Why the Library?"

Remus looked up from his homework and stared at Sirius for a few seconds before opening his mouth.

"He's there because of Li-"

"Lily! Knew it!"

"Sure..."

"He hasn't been around lately, they must be going at it somewhe-"

"Jesus Pads! Unlike you, people can have a relationship without _fucking_ in the first week"

"Ouch, that was brutal mate."

"Ah, sorry..."

Remus buried his gaze once again in his book, and turned bright red mumbling under his breath.

"Can't you see you're _hurting_ me..?"

"What was that Moony?"

"Err nothing, just being stupid, it's really nothing"

"You've never been stupid, I can promise you that."

_If only I could believe you._

But it was hard for Remus not to give himself shit when he was a gay werewolf in love with his best mate.


End file.
